Realization Era
The Realization Era, also referred to by some as the Age of Heroes, is the time period in which humanity rapidly discovers world-changing facts - Super-powers exist, we are not alone in the universe, and monsters are real. Numerous world-ending events are narrowly averted in this short timeframe. Timeline 2008 Tony Stark becomes Iron Man. October 25 - Tony Stark announces to the world that he is Iron Man 2009 April 29 - Big Shell Incident. The terrorist group Sons of Liberty seize control of the Big Shell decontamination facility, in actuality a coverup for the Arsenal Gear, a submersible mobile fortress with the ability to manipulate the internet to further the goals of the Patriots. Solid Snake and Raiden successfully defeat the Sons, but not before Arsenal Gear crashes into Manhattan. Monarch discovers a Mothra egg in Yunnan, China. 2010 Activation of GLaDOS, humanity’s first true AI. 2012 January - Guns of the Patriots Incident/HYDRA Uprising. Captain America and Solid Snake work together to defeat of the Patriots AI system, in control of HYDRA, which in turn had been controlling S.H.I.E.L.D. May 4 - The Battle of New York, and the formation of the Avengers. Thanos' Chitauri attempt to invade Earth, the first publicly known contact with extraterrestrial life July 31 - End of the Kree-Nova War. Dr. Wu is given full authorization to create a new species after the Masrani Global's board requests a new Jurassic World attraction to satisfy investors. Dr. Wu decides to create a theropod hybrid named Indominus rex, while the Integrated Behavioral Raptor Intelligence Study Project began. These two would be early tests for an at-the-time hypothetical military application for the dinosaurs. 2013 November 9 - Convergence of 9 Realms November 15 - End of Convergence 2014 March - Guns of the Patriots incident begins. March 30 - Lemurian Star April 1 - April 2 - April 3 - April 4 - Battle at the Triskelion Following the HYDRA uprising, Captain America and Solid Snake work together to defeat of the Patriots AI system, in control of HYDRA, which in turn had been controlling S.H.I.E.L.D. End of the Kree-Nova War May 15 - The MUTO cocoon formed in Janjira in 1999 opens, and the now mature Kaiju begins feeding on nuclear warships and submarines across the Pacific. May 16 - Godzilla begins tailing the MUTO, and catches up to it in Honolulu, where the latter escaped. The chase eventually culminated in a clash in San Francisco, with a second, female MUTO. The reptile emerges victorious. This marks the entering of Kaiju into public knowledge. August - Battle of Xandar. The MUTO Prime awakens from dormancy months later, and Godzilla subsequently launched another hunt across the globe, ending with the heavily injured reptile managing to kill it. 2015 May 2 - Ultron Offensive. Ultron becomes self-aware and follows his programming of achieving “peace in their time.” May 5 - Birth of Vision May 6 - End of the Ultron Offensive. The Avengers, Justice League and many other heroes join forces to defeat him, barely succeeding. The Ultron incident leads to extremely negative views on AI by humanity. December 18 - Jurassic World closes after an incident resulting with Simon Masrani, numerous personnel, and numerous visitors killed when the Indominus rex broke out of its enclosure. Isla Nublar is abandoned for the following three years. December 31 - Godzilla averts the Third Impact 2016 May 3 - Attack on IFID Headquarters, Release of the Sokovia Accords June 22 - Ratification of the Sokovia Accords June 23 - Clash of the Avengers/Civil War June 30 - Coronation of T’Challa July 3 - Battle of Mount Bashenga Monarch sets up a containment facility around the frozen form of King Ghidorah in Antarctica. 2017 Ragnarök. Category:Timeline